the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Redguard
Os Redguards, antes conhecidos como Yokudanos, são uma raça de humanos provenientes do continente perdido de Yokuda e atualmente residem em Hammerfell. Seu nome é derivado da mudança do termo nativo "Ra Gada", que se traduz pobremente como "onda guerreira". Devido a veloz e decisiva conquista de Hammerfell, os Redguards foram nomeados guerreiros natos. Sua ferocidade e versatilidade é também demonstrada em sua personalidade, que lhes concedem serem eficientes batedores e soldados. Hammerfell é uma terra arida que consiste basicamente de desertos, montanhas e pradarias. O Deserto Alik'r toma toda a região oeste de Hammerfell, e é considerado como a região mais inóspita de toda Tamriel. Até a chegada dos Ra Gada em 1E 800, o deserto era populado por bestas monstruosas, como os Escorpiões Gigantes. Enquanto a fauna do Deserto Alik'r continua mortal na Terceira Era, os Redguards conseguiram diminuir significantemente a presença e a ameaça dessas criaturas. O Deserto Alik'r também é lar de ruínas de incontáveis civilizações que pereceram sob a areia. O calor escaldante, ferozes tempestades de areia e a escassez de água torna quase impossível sobreviver no Deserto Alik'r. O deserto só foi habitado por Redguards nômades. Hammerfell Hammerfell é uma terra arida que consiste basicamente de desertos, montanhas e pradarias. O Deserto Alik'r toma toda a região oeste de Hammerfell, e é considerado como a região mais inóspita de toda Tamriel. Até a chegada dos Ra Gada em 1E 800, o deserto era populado por bestas monstruosas, como os Escorpiões Gigantes. Enquanto a fauna do Deserto Alik'r continua mortal na Terceira Era, os Redguards conseguiram diminuir significantemente a presença e a ameaça dessas criaturas. O Deserto Alik'r também é lar de ruínas de incontáveis civilizações que pereceram sob a areia. O calor escaldante, ferozes tempestades de areia e a escassez de água torna quase impossível sobreviver no Deserto Alik'r. O deserto só foi habitado por Redguards nômades. Morfologia Os Redguards possuem força, resistência e agilidade humana acima da média e demonstram uma notável capacidade de sobrevivência em climas quentes e secos. Permitindo que se sobressaiam em todas as atividades que precisam de esforço continuo, mais precisamente, o combate. Além da resistência a envenenamento, Redguards são conhecidos por sua altura, corpos esbeltos e físicos finamente tonificados.2 Eles geralmente possuem pele escura, variando de marrom claro a escuro, até um tom quase preto e freqüentemente possuem um tom avermelhado significativo. Muitos homens Redguard demostram uma afinidade por barbas. "Um homem só é tão grande quanto a barba que possui" é um antigo provérbio de Redguard.33 História Primeira Era Os Redguards eram habitantes do antigo continente Yokuda, a oeste. Por volta de 1E 792, a maior parte de Yokuda afundou no oceano, seja por fatores naturais (terremotos, tsunamis ou erupções vulcânicas) ou para vingar um grupo derrotado de Ansei chamado Hiradirge. Os Yokudanos sobreviventes navegaram para leste e se estabeleceram em Volenfell (nome que os Dwermer deram a região), o que depois seria conhecido por Hammerfell.3 A maioria desses refugiados ficaram na ilha de Herne, mas um grupo de guerreiros Yokudanos, conhecidos como Ra Gada, viajaram até o continente em 1E 80824; cruzando o país para tomar o máximo de terra que pudessem, matando e dominando tribos locais de Povos-Fera e Nedes. Eventualmente a realeza Yokudana conhecida como Na-Totambu, deixou a ilha de Herne e construiu seu palácio em Hammerfell após os Ra Gada expulsarem os Orsimer. A princípio essa raça novata não se abriu ao resto da cultura Tamrielica, deixando o idioma Yokudano intacto e recusando fazer comercio com as sociedades vizinhas. Apenas quando Redguards e Bretões acharam um inimigo em comum, os Orsimer de Orsinium, eles começaram a fazer negócios e alianças com High Rock. Em 1E 950, o Cerco de Orsinium começou e Bretões e Redguards sairão vitoriosos. Seu idioma foi eventualmente substituído para facilitar a comunicação com seus parceiros de comercio e aliados, mas ainda é falada por alguns. Estudiosos Imperiais concluiram que o termo "Redguard" se originou como um erro fonético de "Ra Gada".2 Porém, mitos Redguards consideram um legado da Guerra dos Cantores, uma série de sete batalhas em Yokuda por volta de 1E 780, pouco antes do continente ser destruído. Suas lendas dizem que a guerra foi travada entre o exército do Último Imperador Hira e os, em números bem menores, Ansei (presumidamente os Hiradirge), que procurou a liderança de Senhor Frandar Hunding no início. Hunding liderou os Ansei para a vitória usando sua estratégia "Martelo e a Bigorna," com um grande custo. Embora tenham poupado a terra da tirania de Hira, eles tiveram que abandoná-la depois, pois quando a estratégia de Hunding chegou à realização na batalha final (ou seja, quando o martelo proverbial caiu), mais de trezentas mil pessoas foram mortas. Aos olhos dos cidadãos, seus guardiões estavam vermelhos com o sangue. Então eles deixaram Yokuda, navegando através do Oceano Eltheric, e assumiram novos nomes para comemorar sua batalha final: sua nova terra era Hammerfell, e seu novo nome era Redguards.56 Como Yokuda afundou no mar, os Yokudanos foram obrigados a segui-los para esta nova terra ou perecerem.3 No entanto, esses não foram os primeiros Redguards a chegarem em Tamriel. Os Cavaleiros da região Rivenspire de High Rock, que já foram um mito, foram confirmados como tendo existido pelos estudiosos da Segunda Era. Acredita-se que eles migraram para lá da ilha Yokudana de Akos Kasaz em algum momento do início do sexto século da Primeira Era.7 Quando chegaram, os Ra Gada atacaram todos os assentamentos dos Nedes e Mer, juntamente com os animais nativos, e recrutaram aqueles que não mataram como trabalhadores ou servos para os "guerreiros-marinheiros" de Ra Gada.8 Depois de apenas alguns meses brutais, os Ra Gada estabeleceram uma forte presença ao longo das costas ocidentais de Hammerfell, interrompendo e substituindo os invasores Imperiais e Nórdicos que haviam atacado a área por séculos.9 Dos pontos de apoio ao longo da costa, eles continuaram a lançar ataque após ataaques, conseguindo finalmente expulsar os Orsimer e abrir caminho para o Rei Supremo e a realeza Yokudana, conhecida como Na-Totambu, chegarem com segurança em Hammerfell.10 Todas as cidades antigas dos Dwemer na região, com algumas exceções, são agora as cidades da moderna Hammerfell de hoje.11 Apesar de a quanto tempo chegaram, os Redguards ainda são os recém-chegados comparativos: todas as outras raças modernas já haviam surgido antes que os Ra Gada chegassem às costas de Tamriel.10 E apesar da cultura avançada que trouxeram consigo, sua natureza marcial e a selvageria com que se estabeleceram em Tamriel renderam-lhes uma reputação de longa data como bárbaros e assassinos.2 Os primeiros Redguards enfrentaram uma invasão dos duendes, mas os expulsaram. Mais tarde na Primeira Era, os Redguards ficaram ameaçados por uma segunda invasão, aparentemente imparável, de duendes gigantes. No entanto, eles foram frustrados graças à liderança de Derik Hallin, que restaurou os ensinamentos de Frandar Hunding e seu Livro de Círculos, que permaneceram como parte integrante da vida de Redguard desde então.11 Segunda Era Com o tempo, a sociedade Redguard se dividiu em duas, os Coroas, que seguiam a realeza Na-Totambu e tentavam manter a cultura tradicional Yokudana, e os Antepassados, descendentes dos Ra Gada que queriam assimilar a cultura de Tamriel por motivos de comércio e política. Logo, uma guerra civil se iniciou em 2E 864, o rei Redguard Thassad II foi assassinado. Seu filho, A'Tor, logo lideraria os esforços dos Coroas, mas os Antepassados, apoiados pelo Império, venceu. Hammerfell foi absolvida pelo Império Septim, mas, concessões foram feitas após uma vitoriosa revolta em Stros M'Kai. A sociedade em Hammerfell permaneceu dividida por um longo período de tempo, com o norte mantendo as tradições Yokudanas, e o sul, tendo mais uma mistura com as tradições e culturas de Tamriel. Os Redguards desprezaram seus vizinhos inicialmente, e nem sequer negociaram com eles até que seu valor tenha sido provado no bem-sucedido Cerco de Orsinium por volta de 1E 980.1012 Sua própria língua nativa, Yoku, foi quase inteiramente substituída para ajudar a estabilizar o comércio exterior,2 embora a língua ainda é falada.13 Eles foram absorvidos pelo Segundo Império em algum momento durante a Dinastia Reman.2 Durante a Guerra da Aliança, por volta de 2E 582, eles se uniram aos Orsimer e Bretões para formar a Convenção de Daggerfall. O apoio mais forte ao Pacto centrava-se nas cidades-estado de Ojwambu e Sentinela, com grande parte das regiões exteriores da sociedade Redguard permanecendo desconfiadas de seus novos aliados.12 Em algum momento durante o Interregno da Segunda Era, a frágil república administrativa estabelecida em Hammerfell pelo Segundo Império desmoronou, e o controle da província reverteu à tradicional monarquia hereditária do Na-Totambu. O novo Alto Rei de Hammerfell transferiu sua sede de poder da antiga capital Hegathe para a mais próspera cidade setentrional de Sentinela. Isso acendeu a tensão entre Antepassados e Coroas, já Sentinela era uma cidade Antepassada. Após a morte do Alto Rei Thassad II em 2E 862, o povo de Sentinela retomou sua cidade à força. O príncipe Coroa, A'tor, viajou para a cidade em busca de vingança, levando a um dos massacres mais sangrentos da história Tamrielica.2 A sangrenta guerra civil que se seguiu levou Hammerfell a ser facilmente absorvido pelo Império Septim em 2E 864, embora o Império logo tivesse que fazer algumas concessões significativas de poder após uma revolta bem-sucedida em Stros M'Kai.10 Os Redguards se tornariam mais abertos as outras raças, sob o Império Septim, e muitos se ramificaram em outras partes de Tamriel. Redguards supostamente serviram como mercenários sob o comando de Camoran Usurpador em torno de 3E 267.14 Terceira Era Rei Camaron de Sentinela seria morto na Guerra de Betony em 3E 403, uma disputa de terras curta, mas cruel, com Daggerfall sobre a ilha epônima de Betony.15 The aftermath brought a lot of bad blood between the Bretons and Redguards of the Iliac Bay region.1617 Following the Miracle of Peace, Sentinel (then under King Lhotun) greatly expanded to take over the entire northern coast of Hammerfell.1018 It's known that near the end of the Third Era, the Redguards of eastern Hammerfell harbored a fierce grudge against Skyrim, and yearned for a chance to take back land that was seized during the War of the Bend'r-mahk in 3E 396.1016 Em 3E 249, um impostor tomou o trono Camoran, chamado Camoran Usurpador, libertou Valenwood do controle do Império Septim, e marchou para norte para tentar conquistar qualquer território que pudesse. Em 3E 253, as cidades Redguards de Taneth e Rihad, enviaram um pedido de socorro para Elinhir a norte, por não haver uma resposta devido as tensões entre os Coroas e os Antepassados. Por conta disto, cidades dos Antepassados não ajudariam as cidades dos Coroas que foram tomadas pelos Nórdicos durante a Guerra de Bend'r-Mahk, que ocorreiria em 3E 397. O reino de Camoran Usurpador, terminou em 3E 267 após sua derrota. Redguards de Hammerfell ocidental mantiveram disputas contra os Nórdicos de Skyrim, tentando retomar territórios perdidos durante a Guerra de Bend'r-Mahk durante a terceira Era, mas seus esforços foram em vão. A Guerra de Betony, uma disputa pela ilha de Betony entre os Bretões de Daggerfall e os Redguards de Sentinela, foi marcada pela morte de Camaron, rei de Sentinela, em 3E 403. O resultado de guerra foi deixar tensões entre os Redguards e os Bretões da área da Baia Iliac. Em 3E 417, um evento chamado a Dobra do Ocidente aconteceu. Quarta Era Em 4E 171, a Grande Guerra começou quando o Imperador Titus Mede II se recusou a ceder as exigências do Domínio Aldmeri, que entre muitas outras coisas, queria que ele concedesse grandes porções de terra, incluindo o sul de Hammerfell. Então, os Thalmor venceram, e o Império deu o direito ao Domínio de ocupar partes de Hammerfell, como parte do Acordo Ouro-Branco em 4E 175. Os redguards no entanto, recusaram-se a dar suas terras aos Thalmor, e continuaram a luta. Depois de anos de derramamento de sangue, os redguards conseguiram expulsar invasão dos Thalmor, e em 4E 180, o Segundo Tratado de Stros M'Kai foi assinado e pondo um fim a guerra entre os Redguards e o Domínio. Depois de assinar o tratado, as forças Thalmor se retiraram de Hammerfell. Muitos redguards ainda possuem algum rancor com o Império, afirmando que sua vitória é uma prova de que o acordo foi um erro, e que eles poderiam vencer o Domínio se continuassem a lutar. Cultura A cultura dos Redguards (ou Yokodana) é por natureza, marcial. Todo homem, mulher e criança é desde pequeno, ensinado a arte do combate e da guerra desde cedo. Isso explica por que eles nunca foram completamente derrotados por nenhuma força invasora desde sua chegada em Tamriel. De Tiber Septim ao Domínio Aldmeri, ninguém conseguiu assimilar os Redguards, derrota-los por completo. Apesar da diferença em sua cultura que produziu as facções dos Coroas e dos Antepassados; os Redguards de Hammerfell provaram várias vezes que são capazes de por suas diferenças de lado, pelo bem de suas vidas e cultura. De acordo com Trayvond o Redguard, em Hammerfell, eles "Eles não gostam de magos; porque feiticeiros roubam almas e mexem com mentes, se você utiliza magia, você é fraco ou mau". Eles particularmente odeiam Conjuração, relacionando-a com Necromancia e Ilusão. No entanto, ele menciona que ele e os outros Redguards, adoram feitiços de Destruição que servem muito bem à sua cultura. Sociedade Como todas as raças, Redguards foram moldados por seu lar. Desde sua chegada, eles estão em menor número, comparado as outras raças Tamriel.12 Sua herança Yokudana os deixou com conhecimentos avançados de navegação, agricultura, militares e até mesmo astronômicos que lhes permitiram prosperar em um lugar onde outros simplesmente esperavam sobreviver. A sociedade Redguard é extremamente marcial, e espera-se que quase todo mundo tenha uma noção básica de armamento e combate, embora se espere que os governantes tenham conhecimentos detalhados de estratégia, formações e táticas. Apenas os mais fortes, rápidos e inteligentes são aceitos no exército exigente (que consiste principalmente em várias ordens de cavaleiros; Redguards não costumam ter um exército permanente), e espera-se que se provem dignos de enfrentar a morte.2 Até mesmo o entretenimento deles, como encantamento de cobra, tem algum risco para isso.21 A prática da magia geralmente tem sido desaprovada desde pelo menos a Segunda Era, e pessoas de fora não são toleradas em muitas partes de Hammerfell.21222 Muitos acreditam que nenhum "verdadeiro" Redguard se rebaixaria a usar magia, considerando-a uma fraqueza.23 Certas escolas que ensinam o Caminho da Espada proíbem os estudantes de usar armas mágicas e encantadas.24 Na Terceira Era, os conjuradores foram evitados em Hammerfell, acreditando que eles eram indivíduos perversos que roubam almas e mexem com mentes.25 A Necromancia sempre foi abominada na cultura Redguard, devido a sua reverência aos mortos. Apesar de ser suspeito de magia é considerado como uma marca da cultura Redguard, nem sempre foi tão pronunciada. Nos tempos antigos, os feiticeiros de guerra Yokudano faziam parte de seus exércitos, ainda que raros.26 Dizia-se que os cantores de espada tinham forjado espadas tecidas com magia e, de fato, acredita-se que o próprio Shehai seja uma forma de magia.5 Eles têm uma grande afinidade por cavalos e trouxeram muitos deles para Hammerfell, notavelmente a raça chamada Cavalo de Guerra Yokudano.7 A constelação do guerreiro e suas cargas parecem ser de grande importância em sua literatura antiga.2728 Redguards tem uma grande diversidade de estilos para suas roupas,2 embora sempre tenda a ser leve, longa e fluente para melhor tolerar o calor e os perigos do deserto. Eles desenvolveram primeiro esse estilo de vestimenta em Yokuda, que era conhecido por ter desertos áridos semelhantes ao deserto Alik'r de sua pátria adotiva.29 As curvas fluidas das vestimentas Redguard são imitadas nos desenhos de suas armaduras e armas.29 A propaganda imperial do final da Segunda Era fala de alguns Redguards que optaram por ficar nus em público, particularmente em Rihad.2 Os habitantes de Alik'r tendem a favorecer armaduras leves de couro para lidar melhor com o calor, e muitas vezes usam revestimentos para proteger a areia de suas bocas.30 Em sua busca constante por água, eles freqüentemente empregam johads, coletores de água simples, mas eficazes, feitos de paus e tecidos que reúnem o orvalho matinal do deserto.31 Eles são um povo altamente disciplinado e empreendedor, tendo séculos de experiência com a guerra em sua terra natal antes de chegar às costas de Tamriel. Seus guerreiros são reconhecidos entre os melhores do mundo. Os Redguards também são conhecidos por suas proezas navais, e suas frotas se mostraram compatíveis com as melhores armadas do Império, como visto durante a revolta dos Stros M'Kai.22 Stros M'Kai e algumas partes da província de Hammerfell abrigam muitas ruínas de Dwemer, e alguns jovens Redguards que procuram entrar no serviço militar devem enfrentar os perigos dessas ruínas.2 A maioria de seus feriados e tradições parecem girar em torno da celebração de fenômenos naturais ou da comemoração de grandes batalhas e guerreiros.4532 Arquitetura Edifícios Redguard variam de tendas simples para as estruturas abobadadas resistentes das cidades que incorporam muitos avanços Yokudan. Os últimos são famosos por sua rigidez, flexibilidade, transferência de calor e beleza ornamentada geral. Eles são muito mais fáceis de reparar do que a maioria das contruções Imperiais. Enquanto muitas construções Imperiais exigem demolição e reconstrução após o conflito, muitas das peças pressão Yokudana, como as escadarias voadores ou cúpulas ornamentais, são projetadas para desmoronar após um ataque ou um terremoto, o que permite que sejam facilmente substituídas em seções posteriores. No entanto, essas estruturas ainda são solidamente construídas; eles estão altos e firmes contra o ambiente hostil de Hammerfell.12 Eles são caracterizados por paredes densamente construídas para ajudar a isolar o calor do deserto, bem como um sistema cuidadosamente planejado de dutos de ventilação. Esses dutos são construídos ao lado de janelas no alto das paredes, e são cobertos por ripas horizontais que impedem o sol enquanto permitem a entrada do vento. Cada edifício é projetado para canalizar até mesmo a menor brisa desses dutos até o chão.29 Os estábulos Redguards foram reconhecidos por sua prodigalidade e pelo engenhoso design que os torna perfeitos para os riscos ambientais que os Redguards enfrentam. Acredita-se que seus enormes mausoléus sejam as representações mais puras e não diluídas da arquitetura Yokudan em sua sociedade. O exemplo mais famoso, o Trono de Tu'whacca no Alik'r, também é um monumento aos muitos Yokudanos que morreram quando o continente foi destruído, e recebe muitos peregrinos que procuram prestar seus respeitos.12 Antepassados e Coroas Os estratos sociais dos Redguards há muito foram fraturados.12 Quando Hammerfell se tornou uma província do Segundo Império e demarcou-se no costume Imperial, a sociedade Redguard foi formalmente dividida em dois grupos sócio-políticos principais: os Coroas e os Antepassados.2 Os Coroas são descendentes do Alto Rei e dos Na-Totambu que governaram em Yokuda; eles mantêm a tradição Yokudana em alta reverência e não gostam muito de estrangeiros. Sua influência tem diminuído desde que o último Alto Rei morreu em 2E 862 e seu filho, o príncipe herdeiro A'tor, reagiu violentamente massacrando os cidadãos Antepassados. Quando as forças de Tiber Septim conquistaram a terra dois anos depois, ela foi percebida como um gesto humanitário para deter o derramamento de sangue sem sentido.2 Embora a intervenção tenha cessado a guerra, a hostilidade entre as várias regiões da província continua tão grande que alguns ignoram seus irmãos quando tentam repelir uma invasão estrangeira.10 Os Antepassados são descendentes da classe guerreira Ra Gada que conquistou a província, e ao fazê-lo foram expostos a muitas tradições e idéias Nedicas (e posteriormente Bretãs e Imperiais), enquanto os ancestrais dos Coroas não o foram. Os Antepassados buscam a modernidade; são mais cosmopolitas do que suas contrapartes Coroas e mais acolhedores de estrangeiros e diferentes modos de vida. Eles adotaram os estilos Imperial e Bretão modificados para suas roupas, arquitetura e nomes, e muitos até reorganizaram seus deuses e espíritos tradicionais para se encaixarem no panteão Imperial das Divindades. Antepassados são geralmente predominantes nas cidades costeiras e outros grandes centros comerciais no norte, enquanto a maioria dos Coroas vivem em regiões mais isoladas no sul, notavelmente os desertos e outras áreas inóspitas.212 No final da Terceira Era, uma terceira facção surgiu. Chamados os Lhotunicos de seu fundador, o Rei Lhotun, eles defendem os valores progressistas e cosmopolitas dos Antepassados, mantendo um forte respeito por seu passado, embora os compromissos específicos não sejam conhecidos.10 O movimento é em grande parte político: o reino Antepassado de Sentinela é excepcionalmente adequado para forjar um compromisso entre as duas facções Redguards, porque tem sido uma sede do poder Antepassado e Coroa, e sua força econômica e militar tornou um dos reinos mais poderosos e respeitados em todo Tamriel.210 Desde o Milagre da Paz e além, o movimento Lhotunico serviu como uma força unificadora para o Sentinela, pois ganha domínio sobre esse território, e como grande parte desse território é dominado por Coroas descontentes, a necessidade do movimento do Lhotunico é aparente. Devido à sua plataforma moderada e a essas políticas expansionistas, os Lhotunics são geralmente desprezados pelos Antepassados e Coroas restantes.10 No entanto, os acontecimentos da Grande Guerra supostamente levaram a uma reconciliação entre as duas facções.19 Religião Quando um Redguard morre, os sacerdotes normalmente realizam um ritual de consagração em nome de Tu'whacca no funeral.34 Alguns também praticam a mumificação dos mortos. O corpo é colocado em uma mesa e lavado em óleos e folhas. Antes que a cabeça e o tronco sejam cuidadosamente abertos, o sangue é drenado corpo, e o cérebro, coração e outros órgãos são colocados em frascos cerimoniais, seguidos por uma semana de orações, luto e envolvimento do cadáver com longas ataduras cerimoniais. O corpo é então enterrado em um sarcófago pintado dentro de uma tumba subterrânea, junto com as armas favoritas, empregados e animais de estimação do morto. Não é incomum descobrir que suas criptas e tumbas podem ser ainda maiores e mais elaboradas do que suas casas para os vivos.35 Isso tudo é sintomático de um respeito Redguard por parentes falecidos, um respeito tão fervoroso que é semelhante ao culto ancestral de algumas outras culturas.12 , uma necromante Redguard (em Skyrim)]] Embora os Redguards abominem a necromancia, sua religião também os levou a abominar qualquer tipo de interação com os mortos-vivos.36 A tradição os obrigou a não lutar contra os mortos honrados, tornando-os particularmente vulneráveis a necromantes e criaturas mortas-vivas.3738 Tal era a importância deste ideal, que a cultura do Alik'r evoluiu em torno dele. No entanto, em anos posteriores, muitos perceberam que exceções devem ser feitas.39 Um exemplo é o Ash'abah, uma tribo de Redguards que tem o dever de purificar mausoléus e destruir os mortos-vivos onde quer que eles possam ser encontrados. Como resultado, foram evitados da sociedade Redguard e exilados para viver como nômades nos desertos. Sua existência, no entanto, é tolerada devido à necessidade de seu papel. Entre suas outras tradições, membros da tribo Ash'abah viajam anualmente ao Trono de Tu'whacca para realizar o Ritual de Descanso Real de trinta e seis horas de duração, que dizem selar os monarcas que partiram em seus túmulos e manter seus espíritos felizes.12 Outra forma de proteção contra a necromancia foi a criação das Proteções Ansei. Estas relíquias antigas foram forjadas como parte de uma aliança com Tu'whacca para assegurar que os mortos consagrados não pudessem ser criados nem mesmo pela mais poderosa necromancia.34 Redguards vieram a venerar deuses diferentes, com os Coroas aderindo ao mais antigo panteão Yokudano, enquanto as crenças dos Antepassados evoluíram para incluir muitas influências Imperiais. Muitos Coroas são tribos nômades que viajam principalmente ao redor do Alik'r, e embora eles adiram às crenças tradicionais dos Yokudan, eles também desenvolveram um profundo apego espiritual à sua terra adotada. Eles veneram divindades e espíritos de todos os tipos, de Pixies (ou fadas) a Satakal a Pele do Mundo, o deus de tudo (uma espécie de fusão de Anu e Padomay que tem semelhanças com o maléfico deus Nórdico Alduin).2404142 Ocasionalmente, Satakal irá destruir tudo para começar de novo, e os espíritos que conseguem encontrar uma maneira de sobreviver são aqueles que podem mover-se em "ângulos estranhos" entre um mundo e outro, e assim entrar no panteão Redguard dos deuses.43 O panteão Coroa inclui Satakal e o cacique Ruptga, ou o Tall Papa, o primeiro a sobreviver à destruição de Satakal. Eles também veneram Zeht (Deus Yokudano das Fazendas), a esposa favorita de Tall Papa Morwha, Tava (considerado equivalente a Kynareth), Onsi (um deus da guerra) e Diagna. Tu'whacca foi pensado para ser o deus de "Ninguém Realmente Se Importa" antes da criação do mundo, quando ele se tornou um zelador e protetor de almas (semelhante a Arkay).44 O sistema de crenças Antepassadas inclui vários dos Nove Divindades reconhecidos por outras culturas: Akatosh, Julianos, Dibella e Stendarr. No entanto, muitas vezes não é claro se eles têm o mesmo entendimento dessas divindades que os outros possuem, já que muitas vezes usam o nome de um das Divindades quando se referem a uma divindade Yokudana. Por exemplo, eles continuam a venerar o Deus Pássaro Tava, um favorito entre muitos marinheiros Redguards, mas eles são conhecidos por chamá-la de Kynareth. Da mesma forma, eles podem se referir a Tu'whacca como Arkay, Zeht como Zenithar e a deusa da fertilidade de quatro braços Morwha como Mara.4445 Existem várias outras divindades com cultos significantes Redguard entre Coroas e Antepassados. Leki, a Santa da Espada Espiritual e filha divina de Tall Papa, é dita ajudar os Yokudanos antes de sua guerra contra os Elfos Canhotos na Era Mítica. O HoonDing, o Deus do Abrir Caminho, é o espírito Yokudano da perseverança sobre os infiéis, e diz-se que se materializa quando o Redguard precisa "abrir caminho" para seu povo. Eles acreditam que esse espírito apareceu duas vezes durante a invasão de Ra Gada.44 Há também o "Rei da Horda" Malooc, um inimigo do Ra Gada que liderou duendes contra eles na Primeira Era.44 E finalmente, Sep, acredita-se ser a variante Yokudana de Lorkhan. Sep foi um deus comerciante "louco" que convenceu os outros a criar o mundo mortal para tornar mais fácil para os espíritos sobreviverem ao inevitável ataque de Satakal. Só que não facilitou; antes, o plano mortal agia como uma armadilha que tornava a apoteose ainda mais difícil.42 Desta forma, a visão Redguard da criação tem mais em comum com a tradição Elfica do que a de outros humanos, que vêem o plano mortal como uma bênção.43 A tribo Cavaleira de High Rock tem crenças religiosas substancialmente diferentes de seus irmãos. Eles veneram um espírito animista divino que eles chamam de Mãe do Rebanho. Sua tradição sustenta que eles deixaram Yokuda para adorar livremente essa deidade equina.7 As Margens Distantes A Margens Distantes é a vida após a morte procurada pelos Redguards. De acordo com o mito Yokudano, Satakal, a serpente Deus de Tudo, come-se repetidamente, consumindo periodicamente toda a criação. Ao "mover-se em ângulos estranhos" para caminhar entre "peles do mundo", um processo conhecido como Andança, o mais forte dos espíritos aprendeu a contornar esse ciclo de destruição. Graças à orientação de Ruptga, muitos espíritos mais fracos foram capazes de encontrar o caminho também, e a prática se tornou tão fácil que se tornou um lugar - as Margens Distantes Aqui, os espíritos podem esperar com segurança até que Satakal passe e uma nova pele tenha surgido. Não há fome nem sede nas Margens Distantes, mas há muitos desafios marciais para manter os espíritos guerreiros Redguard engajados pela eternidade. — Frandar Hunding, um Espada-Cantora, Príncipe Guerreiro e pioneiro de Hammerfell. O Livro dos Círculos : Train your opponent to make the wrong response. — The Book of Circles, Loredas Maxims O Livro dos Círculos foi escrito por Frandar Hunding, um líder espiritual dos Redguards, a fim de transmitir seus instintos. Quando ele tinha trinta anos de idade (cerca de 1E 750), ele se retirou para uma caverna e começou a escrever o que se tornaria o Livro dos Círculos.6 Para os Redguards, é uma parte enorme de sua cultura e vida cotidiana.54647 A leitura foi abandonada algum tempo depois na Primeira Era até que Hallin, o único Ansei na época, trouxe de volta os "velhos hábitos" e disse a cada guerreiro para ler o livro. O povo de Alik'r celebra "Dirij Tereur" todos os anos no 5º de Queda da Geada, um feriado em homenagem a Frandar Hunding, e as festividades geralmente incluem leituras do livro.48 Cada lar em Hammerfell tem uma alcova em sua lareira, grande o suficiente para conter uma cópia do Livro de Círculos em homenagem a Hunding.546 O livro ainda é altamente considerado como um tratado sobre o domínio das lâminas e até mesmo outros especialistas na habilidade se referem a ele. Diz-se que inclui "trinta e oito apertos, setecentos e cinquenta ofensivas e mil e oitocentos posições defensivas, e quase nove mil movimentos essenciais para o domínio da espada".49 Embora eles utilizem muitos outros tipos de armas, a espada de um Redguard é considerada uma extensão de sua alma e um símbolo de honra, e seu domínio da fabricação de lâminas é incomparável.12 A principal religião de Hammerfell é baseada no panteão Yokudano, embora aja espaço para aqueles que adoram os deuses de Tamriel. Panteão Redguard * Diagna (Deus Oricalco da Lâmina Lateral) - culto de bandidos respeitado dos Redguards. Originado em Yokuda durante o Massacre do Povo das Vinte e Sete Cobras. Diagna era um avatar do HoonDing (o Deus Yokudano do Abrir Caminho) que alcançou a permanência. Ele foi fundamental para a derrota dos Elfos Canhotos, quando ele trouxe armas oricalco para o povo Yokudano vencer a luta. Em Tamriel, ele liderou um grupo muito unido de seguidores contra os Orsimer de Orsinium durante o auge de seu antigo poder, mas depois desapareceu na obscuridade. Ele agora é pouco mais que um espírito de poder local das Montanhas Cauda de Dragão.1 * HoonDing (O Deus do Abrir Caminho) - espírito Yokudano de "perseverança sobre infiéis". O HoonDing historicamente se materializou sempre que os Redguards precisam "abrir caminho" para seu povo. Na história de Tamriel, isso só aconteceu três vezes - duas vezes na primeira era durante a invasão de Ra Gada e uma vez durante a Guerra do Tiber. Nesta última encarnação, o HoonDing foi dito ter sido uma espada ou uma coroa, ou ambos.1 * Ius (Deus Animal) - Conhecido como o Agitado e Deus dos Animais, esse deus é adorado em certas partes de Hammerfell, onde ele é representado como um humano disforme carregando uma vara.3 * Leki (Santa da Espada Espiritual) - Deusa filha de Tall Papa (Ruptga). Leki é a deusa da esgrima aberrante. O Na-Totambu de Yokuda parou durante a Era Mítica para decidir quem lideraria a investida contra os Elfos Canhotos. Seus mestres de espada, no entanto, eram tão habilidosos nos Cortes Mais Conhecidos que eram combinados de maneira uniforme. Leki apresentou a Finta Efêmera. Depois, um vencedor surgiu e a guerra com o Aldmer começou.1 * Malooc (Rei da Horda) - Um deus inimigo do Ra Gada. Levou os duendes contra os Redguards durante a Primeira Era. Fugiu para o leste quando o exército do HoonDing ultrapassou suas hordas de duendes.1 * Morwha (Deusa da Mama) - Deusa da fertilidade Yokudana. Divindade fundamental no panteão Yokudano e a favorita das esposas de Tall Papa. Ainda cultuada em várias áreas de Hammerfell, incluindo Stros M'kai. Morwha é sempre retratada como de quatro braços, para que ela possa "pegar mais maridos".1 Morwha também é descrita como a versão Yokudana de Mara.16 * Onsi (Raspador de Osso) - Notável deus guerreiro do Yokudano Ra Gada, Onsi ensinou a Humanidade como tornar suas facas em espadas.1 * Reymon Ebonarm (Deus da Guerra) - Também conhecido como o Cavaleiro Negro é o companheiro e protetor de todos os guerreiros. Uma lâmina de ébano é fundida ao seu braço direito, um resultado e símbolo das feridas sofridas por este deus durante as batalhas titânicas na juventude deste mundo.2 * Ruptga (Tall Papa) - Divindade chefe do panteão Yokudano. Ruptga, mais comumente "Tall Papa", foi o primeiro deus a descobrir como sobreviver à fome de Satakal. Seguindo sua liderança, os outros deuses aprenderam a "Andança", ou um processo pelo qual eles podem persistir além de uma vida. Tall Papa colocou as estrelas no céu para mostrar aos espíritos menores como fazer isso também. Quando havia muitos espíritos para acompanhar, Ruptga criou um ajudante para a pele morta dos mundos passados. Este ajudante é Sep, que mais tarde criaria o mundo dos mortais.1 * Satakal (A Pele do Mundo) - Deus Yokudano de tudo. Uma fusão dos conceitos de Anu e Padomay. Basicamente, Satakal é como o Alduin Nórdico, que destrói um mundo para começar o seguinte. Na mitologia de Yokudana, Satakal havia feito (e ainda faz) isso muitas vezes, um ciclo que estimulou o nascimento de espíritos que poderiam sobreviver à transição. Esses espíritos acabam se tornando o panteão Yokudano. Deus popular dos nômades Alik'r.1 * Sep (A Cobra) - Versão Yokudana de Lorkhan. Sep nasce quando Tall Papa cria alguém para ajudá-lo a regular o fluxo de espíritos. Sep, no entanto, é enlouquecido pela fome de Satakal, e ele convence alguns dos deuses a ajudá-lo a fazer uma alternativa mais fácil a Andança. Isto, naturalmente, é o mundo como o conhecemos, e os espíritos que seguiram setembro ficam presos aqui, para viver suas vidas como mortais. Sep é punido por Tall Papa por suas transgressões, mas sua fome vive como um vazio nas estrelas, um "não-espaço" que tenta perturbar a entrada mortal nas Margens Distantes.1 * Tava (Deus Pássaro) - Espírito Yokudan do ar. Tava é mais famoso por liderar os Yokudanos até a ilha de Herne após a destruição de sua terra natal. Desde então, ela foi assimilada na mitologia de Kynareth. Ela ainda é muito popular em Hammerfell entre os marinheiros, e seus santuários podem ser encontrados na maioria das cidades portuárias.1 * Tu'whacca ((Deus Complicado) - Deus das almas Yokudano. Tu'whacca, antes da criação do mundo, era o deus do nada. Quando Tall Papa empreendeu a criação da Andação, Tu'whacca encontrou um propósito; ele se tornou o zelador das Margens Distantes e continua ajudando Redguards a encontrar o caminho para a vida após a morte. Seu culto às vezes é associado a Arkay nas regiões mais cosmopolitas de Hammerfell..1 * Zeht (Deus das Fazendas) - Deus Yokudano da agricultura. Renunciou a seu pai depois que o mundo foi criado, e é por isso que Tall Papa dificulta o cultivo de alimentos. Redguards Notáveis * A'Tor * Afa-Saryat * Akorithi * Aubk'i * Am-Shadal * Arthago * Ayaan-si * Azah * Azra Nightwielder * Bahraha * Baurus * Camaron * Cavalheiro Jim Stacey * Cirroc the Lofty * Corda * Cyrus * Derik Hallin * Divad Hunding * Fahara'jad * Falion * Falorah * Farvad * Frandar Hunding * Gaiden Shinji * Guerreiro de Ébano * Hean * Hubalajad * Kain * Lhotun * Mailic * Makela Leki * Mansel Sesnit * Maraya * Merric at-Aswala * Nazir * Randic Torn * Rayya * Rhanbiq * Sai Sahan * Shrike * Suturah * Talia at-Marimah * Thassad II * Ufa the Red Asp * Warday A'kor * Yaghoub * Zeira Coriosidades * Redguards bear many physical and cultural similarities to African and Middle Eastern peoples. * Maramal's conversation with Dinya Balu in the Temple of Mara demonstrates that Redguards and Dunmer are cross-fertile. Galeria AR-Race-Redguard_Female.jpg Daggerfall_Redguard.jpg 800px-BS-race-Redguard.jpg SK-icon-race-RedguardM.png morrowind_character_redguard_by_rasta_art.jpg 4256186713_195afaeec1.jpg Alik'r_Warrior_(Skyrim).png|Um Guerreiro Alik'r (em Skyrim) 152.jpg Redguard_avatar_2_(Legends).png Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências # 1.00 1.01 1.02 1.03 1.04 1.05 1.06 1.07 1.08 1.09 1.10 1.11 Varieties of Faith in the Empire # ↑ The Ebon Arm # ↑ Ius, Animal God * Alik'r Survival for Outsiders * The Ballad of Navid the Singer * Blasius' Unfinished Manuscript by Blasius * Blessed, Blessed Satakalaam by The Unveiled Azadiyeh, Songbird of Satakalaam * The Book of Circles by Frandar Hunding * Crafting Motifs 6: The Redguards by Doctor Alfidia Lupus * Daily training regimen of Harayya, sword-adept instructor by Harayya * Discussion with Abal at-Inzil, priest of Tava by Abal at-Inzil * Divad the Singer by Destri Melarg * Epode of the Ansei Wards by Weltan of Sentinel * A Forebear Warrior's Song * From the journal of Guradai, apprentice smith by Guradai * From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki by Makela Leki * From the notes of Verbaud Derre, architect by Verbaud Derre * Hags, Harpies, and Hagravens by The Unveiled Azadiyeh, Songbird of Satakalaam * Holidays of the Iliac Bay by Theth-i * The Horse-Folk of Silverhoof by Doctor Nabeth al-Gilane, Khefrem Academy of Yokudan Heritage * How the Yokudans Chased the Stars * The Hunger of Sep by The Unveiled Azadiyeh, Songbird of Satakalaam * Knowing Satakal * Letter from Alumezi, Dominion spy by Alumezi * The Lost Islands of Old Yokuda by Hazadiyya Sea-Queen * The Manifesto of Make Way * The Na-Totambu of Yokuda * Notes of Adalabar, hunter by Adalabar * Notes For Redguard History by Destri Melarg * On the Immortality of Dust by Weltan of Sentinel * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: Hammerfell * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The Ra Gada: Hammerfell * Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes by Destri Melarg * Reverence for the Dead by Brother Opilio Congonius * Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik'r by Doctor Tazhim of the Bureau of Outlander Affairs * Sentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r by The Unveiled Azadiyeh, Songbird of Satakalaam * Sword-Wisdom of Saikhalar * Threat of the Baandari Pedlars by Zuladr, High Priest of Satakalaam * Castles and Coffers Volume III: Hel Ra Citadel * The True-Told Tale of Hallin * Tu'whacca's Prayer * Varieties of Faith, Crown Redguards by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College * Varieties of Faith, The Forebears by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College * The Warrior's Charge * When We Pass * Wind and Sand by Afa-Saryat * The Worthy Ar-Azal, His Deeds Categoria:Raças Categoria:Humanos